Oceans Apart
by Riyley
Summary: The ties of blood are a strong symbol and a bond between kin yet even blood washes away under the cruel waters of fate. It can drive those we hold in our hearts away never to be reunited with those who knew us before we knew ourselves. For Crescent and Greykit, two eevee alone by twists of fate, such shadows of the past haunt them as the balance between the clans ripple into chaos.


Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with either the [Pokemon] or [Warriors] Franchises and all material rightfully belongs to the respective party. This Applies for all written material in both this chapter and any following ones.

* * *

Greykit sat up and yawned, blinking as the unusual light of the half-moon faintly lit up the forest in her dream. She slowly padded on the dim lit ground swaying as she tried to walk with the strange addition of sight. Greykit made her way to a patch of the forest with fewer trees and stared at the sky that she had only seen, or seen anything at all for that matter, twice before. Greykit was blind from birth but that didn't bother her as much as others thought it did. She could feel, hear, taste, and smell things others couldn't so at least in that way she wasn't the blind one. However sight was something she always wanted and only found it occasionally in her dreams when Starclan wanted her to see a message of some sort. Once before she saw the forest wilt as a sign of imminent Greencough, although she thought it was going to be a drought, and another before a particularly violent storm that left a calm feeling almost like the one in the forest in her dreams. But the calm after a storm leaves an eerie chill rather then a peaceful feeling.

Lost in thought, Greykit almost missed the slow movement as a star drifted from part of the sky to another almost as if looking for something. Puzzled by the strange and swaying movement of the star she kept her eyes on it as it disappeared into a group of seven flickering stars. The seven stars then slowly began to grow brighter and the flickering slowed till only the faintest flicker could be seen. Greykit sat squinting to see if anything else would happen but nothing seemed to so she got up and wobbled deeper into the forest to explore her dream.

_I'll tell Wilttail later about the star,_ She thought as she padded along crunching the leaves on the ground, _Healers usually know more about this kind of thing._

* * *

Crescent sighed and flicked a stone by his paw as he stared outside at the swaying leaves above the trees peel off and wash away in the fall breeze. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the forest and Crescent was already tired of waiting in the cave for something to happen but besides the occasional bird flying by heading for warmer weather or the return of his father, Silver, he knew nothing interesting would come from the forest. Crescent laid his head down and sighed again.

"Why can't I go outside?" he mumbled to himself but Crescent knew his parents thought he was too young because he was only 2 moons old. _Like something is going to get me the second I step out the cave…_

Crescent turned away from the forest and looked at his brother Dusk and sister Shimmer but their brown coats were still curled together dozing in the morning sun. His mother Storm was just outside the cave so he would only get scolded and sent back in if he tried to go outside. There was nothing that was fun in the cave anymore and Crescent wanted to do something in the woods or stare at the sea from a cliff. Even see what is right behind the cave would be an exiting adventure. Crescent knew it would be another moon or 2 before his parents would let him lay a paw outside, if they ever did, let alone travel farther though so he laid his head back down and started to drift deep into a daydream when a flash of red and yellow leaped into the cave and nearly caused him to jump out of his pelt.

"Rose?" Crescent asked as he got up and padded over to the flareon, "I haven't seen you in half a moon!"

"Hey little guy." Rose responded with a smile as she shook a leaf off her head, "I was hunting near by and I decided to come for a visit."

Crescent grunted and looked down, "I'm not that little…"

"Sis!" squealed Shimmer as she hoped onto Rose's back.

"Hey Shimmer." Rose laughed as Shimmer wiggled to get comfortable on top of the flareon and then let out a huge yawn, "Still a hyper ball of fluff as always."

"Stop screaming…" Moaned Dusk as he rolled over and covered his ears with a paw, "Some of us are still trying to sleep…"

"You should get up anyway," Replied Shimmer, "You sleep more than Crescent tries to think." Dusk replied with a flick of his tail and an annoyed growl.

"See anything new?" asked Crescent hoping that Rose would have a story or something interesting to share like last time when she caught a strangely colored rattata.

Rose laid down and thought for a moment, "Well, I did go by the Dirt path those trainers walk on but-"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Shimmer whimpered, "Mother wouldn't like you going there. You know what they do to Pokemon with those… strange rocks."

"No, trainers weren't near the path and besides I didn't go on it," Rose replied, "Its too open on those paths. All I did was look around and eat a few berries off a bush."

Crescent looked at Rose hopefully. He liked berries but they were rare in the area and only a few bushes were near the cave so he usually didn't get to eat them.

"Sorry Crescent," sighed Rose, "I didn't plan on coming over today or I would have brought some for you." Crescent grumbled and looked out at the forest wanting to go find a berry bush himself.

_If only I was a few moons older, _He thought to himself, _then I could see the world for myself. Running threw the wind and smelling the fresh, cool air. Leaping across rivers and scaling the mountains till I break threw the clouds to touch the sun. Out there are so many mysteries unsolved, so many paths needing to be unraveled, So much to-_

A heavy paw landing on Crescents head interrupting his thoughts, "If you're going to ask me about the world outside this cave then don't doze off when I'm telling you." snapped Rose.

"Sorry…" Crescent replied as he rubbed his head.

"As I was saying..." Rose continued but Crescent once again dozed off into the world in his head, thinking about the day he would set paw outside the cave and into the world he stared at in awe for so long.

* * *

Crescent shrieked in horror as a ShadowBall was hurled directly at him as he landed. He tried to drop down low enough to avoid the blast but it grazed his flank and knocked him backwards flinging bits of gravel and causing the air to fill with dust before it burst against the cave wall.

"I thought this was supposed to be a battle," Dusk yawned as he walked around Crescent, "but you're barely even landing any hits."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Dusk," Crescent growled as he charged and tackled him to the ground, "you're not winning this time."

Dusk gave a wicked smiled and kicked Crescent in the gut, flinging sand in his face then clawing it. "What makes you think you can beat me "this time"?" Crescents eyes stung as Dusk and the rocks blurred together as his eyes watered. Pawing his face to try and clear his vision, Dusk took the advantage and slammed Crescent against the cave wall, knocking the air out of Crescent and pinning him against the rocks, "Say I win and I'll let you down." Chuckled Dusk knowing he had yet again won.

"Fine," Crescent pouted lowering his voice, "You win fleabag…"

"What was that?" Dusk asked pushing against Crescent causing the sharp rocks on the wall to dig into his skin, "I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said you win, now let me down!" Crescent yelled trying to worm his way out from between the wall and Dusk.

Dusk let go and walked away with a smug look on his face "Another win for me, maybe you should ask Silver to teach you how to fight properly, seeming as you barely know how."

Crescent sighed and leaned against the wall trying to get the sand out of his eyes. _How am I going to convince anyone I'm strong enough to go outside if I cant win a battle? At this rate I'll be as old as Rose before I set paw into the woods outside…_

"Cheer up Crescent, Its not like your weak or anything," Shimmer laughed as she sat down and started battering at his ears, "You just need more practice and training… or maybe a brain."

"I know," Crescent sighed, "You say this all the time, use your head and not your strength. But it's been three quarters of a moon sense we started to train and I'm almost five moons old, how many times am I going to lose before I win?"

"Maybe you should listen to Dusk," Shimmer said as she leaped up, "lets go ask dad."

"You do remember that he went out hunting and hasn't come back yet, right?" Crescent said as he pulled a pebble from between his paw, "and what can he teach me anyways?"

"Oh, I don't know… how to use a ShadowBall properly. Or even something Dusk hasn't learned yet." Shimmer stated as she flicked a rock into the air, "Lets play a game while we wait!"

"No thanks," Crescent moaned as he walked off, "I'm going to think while I wait for dad to come back." Crescent walked over to the cave entrance and sat down looking once again at the trees in the distance. Squinting his eyes to try and see better didn't help so he just sat down and listened to the sounds instead, thinking as he often did until he heard the faint sound of paw steps crunching leaves. Looking up he saw a black figure with blue, faintly glowing rings walking towards the cave_. Finally he's back_ Crescent thought as he stretched and yawned.

"How are you Crescent?" Silver mumbled threw a mouth full of rattatas and pidgeys.

"Good I guess," Crescent mumbled as Silver put down the freshly caught pokemon, "but I was wondering if you could help me with some training. I mean its not that I need it but Dusk knows how to use more moves so-"

"Sure," Silver smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Dusk has been asking for tips almost every day sense you first started training together."

_Dusk, _Crescent Growled under his breath, _should have known you were getting help. There's no way you're that good already._

Crescent trained till the moon started to peak out from behind the foliage and cast a chilled wind threw the cave. He learned ways to improve his accuracy, even managing to get a few hits on Silver. Most of the training however he spent learning how to properly use a ShadowBall, the feeling of which unnerved him. The light warped by the shadows leaving a chilling, vibrating, chunk of energy threatening to rip apart the air itself in its rage. The whispering darkness of this technique seeming to cry just under the howling wind, begging for something he couldn't hear. Crescent shook himself of the thought, it was just a move he was going to use to beat Dusk. After he finished training Crescent turned and made his way deeper into the cave to find his brother.

"Go get your brother and sister and tell them to come and eat," Silver said as he watched Crescent bounding off, "I didn't realize how late it was. You should eat something as well."

"But I want to fight Dusk!" Crescent whined as he turned to face his father but a stern look made him go without another word. _It's not my fault neither of them ate yet. Dusk probably fell asleep and Shimmers always messing around with something. Maybe I can surprise Dusk while he's sleeping and show how good I am, I might even be allowed to go outside!_

"Hey Crescent," Shimmer giggled as she knocked him over into a deep puddle, "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

Crescent flailed in the puddle and bolted up right, "What was that for!?" He screamed at Shimmer.

"It was for my nose," She said messing up her face, "You smell like a 3 day old pidgey."

"Well you could have just told me instead of trying to drown me." Crescent replied as he shook the water from his pelt and stepped out of the puddle.

"Where's the fun in that?" Shimmer laughed.

"It's not fun for me," Crescent moaned, "Oh, Dad wanted me to tell you to go eat. He lost track of time watching me prefect my skills."

"More like pitying your pathetic tackle," Dusk snickered as he walked out of the shadows, "Must be hard knowing one of his sons can already fight, and one cant even find his way out of a puddle."

Crescent growled, "I'm going to shove your tail so far down your throat you'll-"

"Enough you two," Scolded a jolteon as she padded from the entrance tunnel of the cave, "I raised you not to bicker."

"Sorry," Whispered Crescent, _its not my fault he wants to act like he's better than everyone else_.

"You still need to listen," Storm mumbled as she softened her tone, "Now go eat you three, before it gets any colder."

Shimmer and Dusk quickly walked off towards the cave entrance but Crescent sat down and composed his thoughts. "Mom," He asked sighing, "When am I going to be able to go into the forest? I've been waiting for moons and I just have to know how much longer I have to wait."

"Crescent I know you want to go out and explore," She said as she licked his head, "But you're just not old or experienced enough to stand a chance out there. Maybe in a few moons you will know enough but right now you probably couldn't take down a pidgey."

"A few Moons!" Crescent wailed, "But I've been waiting forever and I know I'm strong enough! Cant you or dad watch me when I'm outside, or I could stay close to the cave in case I'm in danger!"

"You have to be patient dear. For now just wait like Dusk and Shimmer." She whispered. Crescent only groaned in response and looked down at the floor. "Lets go see if theirs anything left to eat."

"I'm not that hungry," Crescent mumbled, "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright." Storm sighed as she turned to leave.

Crescent dragged his feet as he moved deeper into the cave. The feeling of exhaustion pooling over him as he let out a silent yawn and curled up on the soft sand in the back rooms of the cave. _Moon after moon I'll have to wait, _he thought as he began to close his eyes, _I can't wait forever. I have to go outside and prove I can handle the world._ The world slowly faded into nothing as Crescent fell into sleep.

Crescent opened his eyes to blackness and the chilled air. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light slipping threw the holes in the cave roof he let out a peaceful sigh. _Everyone's sleeping. Wonder how late it is, _he thought as he quietly got up padding on the soft sand to not wake anyone as he went to the cave entrance. _Probably the middle of the night, wonder if theirs still anything to eat. _Crescent made his way slowly threw the tunnel suppressing a yawn. There was a rattata lying where Silver had placed his catches yesterday. Crescent picked it up and walked close to the entrance lying down to eat his late meal.

_Well it's not the best tasting diner, but at least they saved me something. _Crescent bit into the rattata, its blood cold from the chill of the night. _Wonder how dad can catch so many of these. Maybe there's just that many out there. Maybe I could catch a few, if I wasn't stuck in this cave. _The wind blew gravel and dust as if in response to his thoughts, stinging his eyes and blurring his vision like the previous day. _Can't beat Dusk, can't go outside, can't do anything. _Crescent pushed the half eaten rattata away, suddenly feeling full despite his protesting stomach. The wind slowed and he looked up at the blurry stars and near full moon. In another night or so it would be complete before it slowly shrunk back to nothing. _And I'll be waiting the whole time._

Crescent sighed and looked out into the forest as it slowly danced in the darkness, teasing him with whispers as the leaves rustled together. _Not strong enough, not old enough, always denied the one thing I want because of so many reasons. Maybe I should just go out anyways. _Crescent looked back deep into the cave tunnels, only seeing blackness as it curved and twisted. _Why don't I? It's not like they would know. I could slip out and explore and be back before the moon was much farther in the sky. _Crescent looked back at the trees. _No, I was told not to. _A gust of wind shook the world as if in protest to his silent answer. _But can I really wait so long?_ Crescent shook his head and looked back at the twisting tunnels. _I'm old enough to handle a few trees, I'll prove it to them and then I can go out whenever I want. _Crescent stood up and stretched, cracking his back and letting out a deep sigh. _It's time I live my life._

Crescent stepped out of the cave and onto the dew covered grass. He recoiled at the soft blades of green slowly swaying in the wind as the dew fell. _Funny, they look so sharp, yet they're as soft as the sand. _He laid his paw firmly on the grass, then another. Slowly he padded out of the cave looking left and right at the forest. _Its like a dream, the air is so fresh, the trees are so colorful. _Crescent started walking deeper into the forest, then running, and soon he was bounding threw the bushes passing all the sights and sounds as they blurred together in a wave of shaded hues and music.

Crescent slid to a stop, panting heavily drowning out the noise of the woods. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents, sharp and bunched together. Opening his eyes he realized he was at the edge of the forest and a field of tall grass. He padded into it, blades brushing his face as if in greeting. He wandered until the flat land began to slope upward and the grass turned to a rocky slope. Looking back he could see the grass shaking in the breeze and the forest standing like a wall of bark. Crescent was at a loss of words, his mind overwhelmed by the sights and sounds that he didn't think existed, let alone so near each other. All he could do was stare as his eyes grew blurry and a tear rolled down his muzzle. A small laugh escaped as he sniffled trying to hold back from crying. He sat there for several minutes, or hours, at this point it didn't matter. The world was here and it was more than he could ever imagine.

After a long rest Crescent turned around and climbed the rocky slope. It zigzagged and turned around large rocks casting shadows as it lead up towards the moon and flattened, only to suddenly drop down towards the water. A single tree leaned out over the edge, void of leaves and roots popping out of the thin soil. Down below where the water met the earth came a faint sound like a deep hiss. Crescent stared out towards the sea, the waves reflecting the sky like a swirling void of black and white sparks. The fake moon cowering and waving beneath the calm and silent sphere it reflected. It was as if the world ended, and all that remained at the end was Crescent and the tree. He stepped forward to the very edge, breathing in the salty flavor. His mind overwhelmed by wonder Crescent slowly stepped onto the tree as it creaked. He dug his claws into the dry bark carefully making his way towards the twisted branches and pushed his way to the very tip. The sea continued to swirl with the night, its ebony hue and silvery sparks of reflected stars the only thing left in view, the only thing left in the world.

"Crescent, What are you doing!?" A shrill voice screamed. Crescent flipped his head around to see Storm staring wide-eyed at him, standing by the roots of the tree. She laid a paw on the base of the bark but it moaned and she leaped backwards, "Get down here now!"

The fear in his mother voice caused Crescent to tremble. He looked down at the foaming sea below, now looking more like an angry end to his life then a mystery. He opened his muzzle to speak but couldn't. He pressed his body down on the bark as its dry chunks scratching his belly. His claws like steel, unmovable from the tree they dug into. His heart beat growing faster and faster. He let out a silent whine. Eyes wide with horror. Fear engulfed him. He could feel the blood in his ears. The wind shoved at his pelt. He closed his eyes. A sound like thunder. The tree leaned down. His claws slipped. Horror consumed him. The tree ripped away. His name screamed above the howling sea. Then Crescents fur felt like ice. His decent slowed by the chill seeping in his bones. He breathed in shock, only to find the air to be replaced by a burning liquid. He flailed at the deadly air as it griped his fur and slowed his movement. His mind went fuzzy and the world was growing darker and darker as his muscles screamed. He stopped flailing and opened his jaw, breathing in the burning liquid. He slowly fell into the darkness looking at the rippling moon.

_Is this it? Is this, Death? _Crescent blinked. _No, mom, dad, help… I'm sorry, please don't leave me. _A twisted shadow danced over the moon, slowly drifting above Crescent. _The tree? The Tree! Have to move, why can't I move? _Crescent tried to shake his paws, to turn his head. His body moved only at the greatest struggling, the greatest pain. He flailed, clawing at the shadow that might save him. His body dragging down as his limbs howled and his vision shook and blurred. His heartbeat slowed and his body grew colder and numb. His limbs no longer felt pain, his paws flailed for the tree now inches away. A single claw scraped the bark. With one final struggle Crescent pushed his way out of the water and clawed his way onto the soggy log. Water spewed from his lungs and a sharp pain filled his body as he breathed air. Crescent tried to keep his eyes open, tried to turn his head, but his body refused to move anymore. He heard the faint sound, a voice, screaming for him. Crescents mind went blank and he slipped into sleep as the log gently floated out into the sea towards the pale moon.


End file.
